Serena at Hogwarts
by chibi-chan the original
Summary: Announcement. Please read.
1. Default Chapter Title

Serena at Hogwarts: Harry has Trouble!   
Hiya peoples! I'm chibi-chan and this ::points to a girl playing with her dog:: is Bunny-chan. And the little puppy is Kelly. :: Those mean actions. Those mean me and Bunny-chan are talking. Sailor Pluto is Trisha and the Doom Phantom sounds cheesey so we're using the Mixx name Death Phantom! ^_^ We will also call Harry, Ron, and Hermione "the trio" sometimes to make it easier on us! We hope you like it cuz i stayed up til 12:00a.m. writing this! O.o We take flames and comments but if you decide to flame us don't just say "this story sucks" -_-;; you gotta say how to improve it! (YES, MORE WORK FOR YOU! HAHA WE FEEL SO EVIL! ^_~ Bunny-chan = ^ , ^ = and chibi-chan ^_~*) 

Disclaimer: Bunny-chan and I do not own the characters, settings, and certain ideas are supported by the Harry Potter books. But all in all most of the plot is ours. The great and all powerful Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. So don't sue because if you do you'll probably only get a few candy bars and my little brother (because I won't give up my comics so there! Hmph!- chibi-chan) 

"Guys help me!", Serena screamed into her communicator while running down a deserted alley. "Enough of this I don't want to run any more! Moon Cosmic Power!" La de da! Pretty little transformation scenes and poses. We all know the whole bit right? ^^;; chibi-chan^_~* Moon Spiral Heart Attack! "Serena.... Serena answer me! SERENA!", Raye yelled hysterically into her communicator. "Chill out Raye I just had to dust a moster! But I'm ok of course!", Serena said pride filling her voice. "Hmph! Don't let any ever say your a glory hog!", Raye muttered. "Well Serena if your so clever you can get home youself!", Raye shouted angrily through the communicator, then quickly dropped any connection between the scouts and Serena. "RAAAAAAAYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!!!!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BE SO MEAN?" Serena whined (rather loudly too!) into the dead communicator. And then de-transformed. 

***************** Mean while darkness is falling over where Serena is and at Hogwarts... 

"Hey guys I'm going to Hagrid's." Harry Potter said quietly to his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, for fear of getting caught breaking rules. Harry turned and started to walk off. "Hey Harry wait up!" Hermione said in a loud whisper, speaking for both her and Ron. "Hey don't you think we should get the invisiblity cloak?" asked Ron looking at the ceiling of the Great Hall which reflected the weather outside. "It's getting dark and we're not alowwed out after dark." Ron said in a worry-like tone. "Yes, I think we should do that I don't want a detention." ::Ron and Harry sigh:: "She'll never change!" said Harry and Ron at the same time. 

**************** Serena stumbles upon a ruined building that says enter at your own risk... 

"Ugh! I'm not going in there! Way too creepy for my tastes!", Serena exclaimed. And wouldn't you know as soon as she said that a streak of lightning flashed in the air and a rather loud clap of thunder followed. We love being writers! hehe ^_^ - chibi-chan^_~* and Bunny-chan = ^ , ^= After hearing thunder Serena made a mad dash towards the entrace of the ruined building...... 

**************** 

::Harry, Ron, and Hermione, now under the invisiblity cloak walk out of the Great Hall's doors:: "Ugh, it's raining!" moaned Hermione. "Come on do you want to drown or what?" asked Harry worrying about his cloak, and wondering if it worked in the rain. So the three made a mad dash (Well, they ran as fast as three people can under one cloak!) down the path toward Hagrid's cabin. The three were half way there when... SMACK! The trio ran right into someone... 

**************** 

"Eww, eww, eww! Wet, wet, wet!" Serena moaned trying to dodge raindrops. But being so occupied with dodging raindrops she ran into something. "OWIE, OWIE, OWIE!" Serena yelp when she landed on her behind. "Geeze that hurt! What did I run in to?" Serena asked herself still whimpering. Looking around, her eyes saw a blurry mass, but after focusing she could see three children under a cloak. "Hey who are you? And why are you out in the rain? Don't you have parents?" Serena asked suprized the kids were in the rain. 

**************** 

Harry stared down at his feet at the girl's comment. The words "Don't you have parents echoed through his head. Ever since he was little he was with out a caring family for both of his parents died at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Both Lily and James Potter died saving Harry. 

**************** 

"What's the matter?" Serena asked lightly noticing the child with glasses looked sad. Serena quietly looked to the other two children for answers but they were just gaping at her. "Um.............ok." she mumbled looking at the dumbfounded two. Wondering if she said anything wrong she apoligized to the sad boy, but he still didn't seem any happier. So she slowly leaned in and gave him a comforting hug... 

**************** Meanwhile in Ron's mind 

Aw crud! He's so lucky! The first pretty girl he bumps in to hugs him! Life sucks! I want to get hugged by a pretty girl! 

**************** Meanwhile in Hermione's mind 

::Hermione slips out her wand and prepares to attack at any false moves made:: Surprizingly a shadowed covered figure appeared in her mind. "Please do not hurt her she means alot to her friends and is here to help. Lord Voldemort, ::Hermione shudders at the name:: will come back and Serena, the girl that your about to attack, will be there to help Harry. Do not tell Ron or Harry because they will already have problems to work out and I don't want them to stressed." "How do I know I can trust you?" Hermione questioned the figure in her mind. ::The figure sighed slowly and stepped from the shadows:: "Now do you believe me?" ::Hermione nodded yes then fainted:: 

**************** 

::When Hermione fainted Ron caught her right before she hit the ground:: Then Serena broke the hug apart and transformed into Sailor Moon. La de da! Lights, colors, ribbons, and ta da! She's Sailor Moon - Bunny-chan = ^ , ^= ::Sailor Moon stoops down next to Hermione, takes out her Cresent Moon Wand, and places the crystal on top. Moon Healing Activation! ::Serena uses her energy to heal Hermione and she, Serena, faints in the process:: Harry stoops down and slowly lifts Serena off the ground. "Ya know Ron there's somethin' different about this girl from all the other girls i've met--" "Yeah she's not ugly!" Ron said laughing. "Ron you know if Hermione was awake she'd cream you." Harry said cautiously. "Well it's a good thing she isn't!" Ron said haughtily. ::A growl came from behind Ron:: "Well Ron, dear, you were quite mistaken I heard every word. and........ I AM NOT UGLY! YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! I had to make her kick someone's butt!- chibi-chan^_~* Harry tried to keep up with Hermione and Ron but the girl on his back was *ALOT* heavier than she looked. 

***************** Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room... 

"So do where does she sleep?", asked Ron. "Where do ya think?" said Hermione while bopping Ron on the head. "GEEZE!! HAVEN'T YOU HIT ME ENOUGH TODAY?" Ron yelled. "You two be quiet! Please." said Harry startling Ron and Hermione. "Something happened, something important... Didn't it Harry?" Hermione questioned. Harry stared at his hands. 

***************** In Serena's dream... 

"Why must I protect them again? The Death Busters are around we have to stop them!" "The scouts will handle them fine on their own. I sent Trisha to help them for back up. These children need your help more than the scouts. They have powerful enemies as or more powerful than Death Phantom." ::Serena gasps then abruptly wakes up:: "Mother..." Serena moaned recalling her dream. ::Serena sits there a bit and listens in on the conversation the trio are having, then stands up:: "I'll sleep in the boys dorm." she stated firmly. 

*****************   
"Serena are you sure you want to?" Hermione asked doubtful. "I'll be fine Hermione thanks for caring!" Serena exclaimed giving Hermione a warm smile as if they were old friends. " O.K. I'm officially confused!" Ron stated giving up on how Serena and Hermoine knew each other. Harry and Ron just sat there bewildered after that while Hermione was warning Serena about which boys did what. 

***************** In the boys dorms... 

Serena was almost ready for bed. When she was about to lay down she told Harry... "Please tell me if your scar hurts again. Please Harry! We need to prepare for what's ahead so "he" will not return to power! Promise you'll tell me if it hurts again?" Harry sat on the end of his bed dumbstruck before knodding "yes". 

***************** 

2 things #1. Ron heard the whole conversation and understands it! (uh oh!) #2. The Weasley Twins decided to stay up late and creep around sooooo they know about Serena and her staying in the dorm (by the way she sleeps with the invisibility cloak on her cuz she's a girl in the boys dorm) but they didn't hear the nice lil' conversation between Harry and Serena! ^_^ 

********************************************************************** 

To be continued: Next time... 

Serena decides to explore Hogwarts with or with out permission? What troubles does this cause the trio? How will Snape like this? 

BU-BYE PEOPLES! Wave bye Kelly! Hehe... till next time!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Serena at Hogwarts: Chapter 2   
(We couldn't think of a name!)

Disclaimer: The usual applies here! Naoko-sama and J.K. Rowling-sama own the characters!

Authors Notes: Anime tears stream down Bunny-chan's and chibi-chan's faces. "God chibi-chan made so many mistakes while typing up the first chapter!"   
"Gee thanks Bunny-chan." -_-;;   
"You're welcome!" =^.^=   
"Any way I, chibi-chan, promise not to have as many mistakes in this chapter as I did last chapter, and will eliminate :: and >. Does that make everyone happy?" (Sorry AkaneT!) ^_^ Bunny-chan smacks chibi-chan on the back of the head. "Chibi! You forgot to tell them this takes place in book 4!"   
"Bunny your mean! I was getting to that!"   
"Sure you were… Anyway it takes place a little bit after the school year started and everyone was informed about a ball." We have a question for Rogue LeBeau. You said and we quote 'Freaky nuff said'. Um was that supposed to be freaky good or freaky bad?

~~~~~~~~   
Chapter 2   
~~~~~~~~

When Harry woke up the next morning Serena was already awake and standing looking out the window. 'Wait why can I see her?' Harry thought. Then he looked at the floor to see a thin silver cloak folded neatly and set aside. Then he looked at the magic clock. It read 4:58 am.

"Good morning." Harry said climbing out of bed yawning. "Better not wake Ron up too early or he'll be grouchy. Geez what am I doing out of bed this early?" Harry asked himself yawning.

Serena turned around startled. Realizing it was only Harry she replied, "Actually I usually wake up really late. Something didn't feel right this morning though… Did your scar hurt?" Harry's eyes clouded over as he looked out the window.

"No, I was just dreaming of my parents…" he said slowly.

"Your pain radiates off of you when you think of them. They died didn't they?" Serena asked curious. Harry nodded sadly.

"So did mine. Well my real parents any way." Serena turned to him and smiled, "They don't really die though. In fact I can tell that Lily and James are watching over you right now!"

"Wait how did you know my parents names and what do you mean real par--" Harry said being cut off by Ron waking up noisily.

Serena giggled then said, "Gee Ron sleep well?" Harry smiled.

Then Serena turned to Harry and said "Well I finally got a decent smile out of you!"

Harry blushed and said "I gotta get ready for quidditch practice. Serena could you face the window I have to change." Harry said while Serena obediently turned to face the window. Harry and Ron quickly changed them told Serena she could turn around.

"Your turn!" Serena said sheepishly. The boys turned around obediently but both said the same time

"Didn't you fall asleep with clothes on?" "Um, well, yah, kinda. A friend gave me pajamas to change in to though." Serena said trying to explain that Pluto told her about a dimensional pocket she put all of her possessions in with out giving anything away.

"Hermione gave you her pajamas?" Harry asked.

"No." Serena said thinking of it as a guessing game. "Hermione stole one of the girls clothes and gave them to you?" Ron asked grinning.

"Ron! You know Hermione would never do anything like that!" Serena said giggling.

"Yah I suppose she would be to afraid of getting in trouble."

"RON!"

"Sorry!" he squeaked.

"You can turn around now." Serena said a little bit more calmly. The boys gasped and stared when they turned around. She had Gryffindor robes on. "Oh stop staring! I gotta go talk to Hermione. And Ron I know she hit you one to many times, but she still your friend!" She said bouncing out the door.

"Well she's something!" said Ron. Harry just nodded. "Oh and Harry I'd appreciate it if you'd tell your friend's close kept secrets before strangers you just met." Ron said a little angry.

~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Hey Hermione! What's up?" Serena called quietly across the common room.

"Hi Serena! Did you die in the boys' dorms or what?" Hermione asked smiling.

Serena sighed, "No but Ron is mad at Harry and you for that matter."

Hermione looked puzzled, "Why?"

Serena sighed again, "He's mad at you because he says you hit him too many times yesterday, and he's mad at Harry because he promised to tell me if his scar hurt again, but Ron doesn't trust me."

"Harry's scar hurt?" Hermione asked in shock. Serena nodded. "B-but it couldn't be He-who-cannot-be-named!" she said shakily.

Serena sighed once again, "It is Voldemort." Hermione flinched.

"I'm gonna talk to Harry!" Hermione said, while charging up the stairs to the boys' dorms. Serena fell into a deep thought, 'I'm sure Hermione and Ron have been through worse things than this… so why is he so upset?' Serena heard her quietly walking up the steps and after thinking a couple of seconds she decided to follow. Serena cautiously walked up the steps just in time to see Hermione crash into Ron. Ron fell on his butt and Hermione fell into his lap. Hermione quickly jumped up her face crimson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Serena kept her eye on Ron for the next hour trying to find the source of his anger and frustration. He had made up with Harry but seemed frustrated whenever he was around Hermione.

"Serena? Serena!" Hermione said snapping her fingers in front of Serena's face.

"Huh?" Serena asked looking at the three figures blushing. "What were you saying? I was kind of spacing out" she admitted.

"Well that much was obvious!" two voices said from behind Serena. Serena jumped and then calmed down knowing who the owners of the voices were.

She giggled softly and before turning to face the pair she said, "Well well well if it isn't the Weasley twins!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Geez this took along time to get out! And I didn't even get to type what I wanted to. Oh well another chapter another day I suppose! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Can we have 5 reviews to continue? Please? Till next time! ^^V

Chibi-chan and Bunny-chan =^.^= Bunny: We had to make this chapter _that_ short?   



	3. Chapter 3

Chibi: Hi everybody! *waves* Look, the third chapter came out rather quickly.  
Voice backstage: Mostly 'cause of me!  
Chibi: ^^() Oh yeah. We've got a new co-author. M-chan!  
M-chan: *walks out* I wrote the WHOLE chapter. You only gave me an idea for the end!  
Chibi: Yah yah.  
  
The Light Within Magic  
Chapter 3: The accident. (M-chan: Muahahahaha! }: ) )  
  
  
  
The twins smiled at her, and then Fred turned to look out the window, something blue showing in the corner of his eye. "Look!" He exclaimed. "There's a blue pegasus outside."   
Serena rolled her eyes. "Quit joking around. We all know pegasus's are white."  
"He's not joking around!" George said, agreeing with his twin. "Look for yourself!"   
Serena sighed and turned to look outside, where upon her eyes snapped open, wide in shock.   
Standing outside, on the shore by the lake, was a blue pegasus. Astride it was a girl, her long chestnut locks blowing in the wind, unrestrained. She dismounted, looking around, confusion apparent in her movements. She spun around in circle once, before heading determinedly towards the front entrance.  
Serena and the twins quickly ran to the front foyer, where many others waited the arrival of the girl. The doors started to slowly open and they could hear a voice on the other side. "You know, Windrider, You couldn't help me open the door just a little." Silence, followed by a whicker. "What do you mean you've got a sprained winged?! So you're telling me you flew all the way from the States with a sprained wing? You'll have to come up with better than that." A neigh came this time, proud and sure. "So now you've got a hurt hoof. Quit complaining and help me already!"  
The door fianlly opened, revealing the figures from the shore. The girl smiled sheepishly. "Could anyone help me find Professor Dumblemore's office?"  
"That is not necessary, seeing as I am already here." A voice behind the multitudes supplied. He stood there is in regular work robes, half moon glasses on as usual. But his eyes seemed to twinkle more than usual. "I was expecting you Tenbu."  
Tenbu smiled and ran over to him, the pegasus trotting behind her. "I was lucky I got here. After Bozo over there took too many left turns." Windrider whinnied indignantly and Tenbu rolled her eyes. "I was only teasing."  
Dumblemore turned her around, facing the students more in number than before. "What's going on?" Ron asked his brothers, just arriving.  
"I was talking to Serena," Ron's eyes got hard at the name, but Fred didn't notice. "When I see her land by the shore. It seems she's not from around here."  
"I would like you all to meet Tenbu Ookami. She comes to us from the United States, for reasons that shall at this time, remain secret. I hope you shall all welcome her kindly."  
She smiled nervously. "Now if you would excuse us, we have some important matters to discuss." And they left, pegasus included.  
As they were walking down the hall, Tenbu smiled brightly at Dumblemore. "I'm so happy to fianlly get here. I've been waiting for ages!"  
Dumblemore smiled as brightly down at her. "As have I."  
Serena, after seeing the girl enter, had accidentally entered one of Hogwart's many secret passages and had ended far away from where she intended. 'Damn! These things always happen to me!'  
As she berated herself, she failed to notice Tenbu and Dumblemore walking down the hallway. SLAM! Serena ran smack into Tenbu, causing her cloak to fall, revealing herself. The two girls just stared at each other for a few seconds.  
'I sense great power coming from her,' Tenbu though, picking herself up.  
Serena jumped up quickly and bowed. 'I am in such deep trouble, it isn't even funny!'  
Dumblemore gave her a stern look and said, "Follow me," Before walking off. Serena sighed and complied, Tenbu following.   
Windrider trotted up to his mistress. 'Are you pondering what I'm pondering?'  
Tenbu glare at him and thought back, 'That's not funny! Do you know how much I'm going to miss Pinky and the Brain!'  
  



End file.
